1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for applying labels to articles, and specifically relates to an apparatus for rapidly manually applying adhesive labels to cylindrical objects such as glass or plastic bottles or metal cans.
2. Background Art
Generally, devices for applying labels to articles are highly automated, electrically or pneumatically powered, expensive, and sometimes potentially hazardous to the operator. Large, powerful, label applicator devices are commonly used in high-volume industries that package products, such as foodstuffs and other consumer goods, in containers such as cans and bottles. These large automated devices are expensive to purchase and operate, and thus commonly are encountered only in large mass production facilities.
A need remains for a label applicator device that is practical for use by small businesses. Such a label applicator apparatus should be simple, affordable, and inexpensively manufactured. Also, such an applicator apparatus should pose no potential physical danger to the operator, who may be a user in a home-based business. Thus a simple, manually powered applicator appealing to small business may process articles would fulfill an unmet need among small businesses who must efficiently apply labels to many articles, such as containersxe2x80x94even though the number of articles may be modest compared to high-volume mass production facilities.
Broadly characterized, the invention is an apparatus and method for applying pressure-sensitive adhesive labels to articles, especially containers such as bottles, jars and cans. A pair of rollers define a cradle in which an article to be labeled rests. The rollers are adjustably mounted in a frame which also has a feeder reel thereon from which a roll of labels are paid out on a strip of substrate. The label-bearing substrate strip is wrapped around an edge of a plate mounted on the frame. Waste substrate is pinched between one of the cradle rollers and the article and then re-wound back to the roll on the feeder reel, so that the manual rolling of the article in the cradle pulls the label-bearing substrate from the roll to the edge of the plate. At the point where the substrate wraps around the edge of the plate, the label detaches from the substrate and is applied to the article. This action is repeated to serially apply labels to many articles. The apparatus is adjustable to accommodate a wide variety of article and container types and sizes.
There is provided according to the invention an apparatus for dispensing a label from a roll of label-bearing substrate and for applying the label to an article, said apparatus comprising a frame comprising separated side panels, a feed reel mounted between said side panels and upon which the roll may be removably disposed, a label detachment roller, mounted between said side panels, for partially supporting the article, and a separator plate disposed between said side panels and having a front edge generally parallel and proximate to said detachment roller; wherein substrate paid out from the spool is wrappable around said front edge thereby to induce detachment of the label from the substrate and application of the label to the article supported in part by the detachment roller. Some means for adjusting the distance between said side panels is provided, such as a threaded rod screwably engaged with said side panels.
The apparatus preferably includes a pair of collars upon said feed reel for containing the label roll, said collars selectively positionable axially along said feed reel to position the label in relation to the article. The feed reel is removably disposable upon said side panels, said side panels defining slots for receiving a shaft of said feed reel. The apparatus features a brake assembly for selectively controlling the rotation of said feed roller; the brake assembly preferably comprises a brake arm pivotally mounted to one of said side panels, a brake spring for biasing said arm into frictional contact with said feed roller, and a brake adjustment screw for adjusting the bias force of said brake spring.
The apparatus"" separator plate is selectively movable to adjust the distance between said front edge and said detachment roller to optimize detachment of the label and application of the label to the article.
Also included in the apparatus is a seating roller mounted between said side panels forward on said frame from, and parallel to, said label detachment roller, for partially supporting the article, wherein rotation of the article induces simultaneous rotary motion in said detachment roller and said seating roller. The side frame panels define a plurality of opposing slots for selectively receiving a shaft on said seating roller, wherein the distance of said seating roller from said detachment roller is adjustable. There preferably is at least one end ring disposed upon said seating roller, to help hold the article against axial shifting during the application of a label. Thus, the least one end ring is selectively movable axially along said seating roller to position said at least on end ring adjacent to an end of the article.
A friction sleeve, such as from fabric (e.g. a hook-and-loop fabric) preferably is disposed upon said label detachment roller.
The side panels preferably define at least a pair of slots for removably receiving a shaft on said label detachment roller, and at least one guide roller preferably is disposed between said side panels. At least one guide ring is movable axially upon said at least one guide roller, for guiding movement of the substrate.
Application of the label leaves remaining a waste substrate, and the waste substrate is rewound upon said feed reel.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for applying labels to articles that is suitable for use in small businesses, cottage industries, and by individual entrepreneurs.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that the apparatus is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the a preferred embodiment of the apparatus requires no electrical or pneumatic power to operate.
The apparatus of the invention permits labels to be applied rapidly (e.g. up to around 30-35per minute).
Another advantage of the invention is that the apparatus is easily adjustable to accommodate articles and containers of different sizes and shapes.
Another advantage of the invention is that the apparatus permits quick and easy changing of the labels to be dispensed.
The apparatus of the invention consistently places labels straight and in the proper position.
The apparatus is reliable, and offers the advantage of very seldom breaking down (and thus stopping production).
Another advantage of the invention is that it is quiet.
Another advantage of the invention is that the apparatus is very safe to operate.
Another advantage of the invention is that the apparatus is portable.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.